


男朋友变成兔子的解决办法

by Leviiii



Category: SAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviiii/pseuds/Leviiii
Summary: 以前写给妈咪的，补个档是哭包兔兔桐，有产乳真的很雷，太雷了（草
Relationships: 优桐
Kudos: 18





	男朋友变成兔子的解决办法

“那我也告诉你一个秘密吧。”

睡前听优吉欧讲完他那催人泪下的童年故事，桐人偏过头认真地看了他一会儿，用谈论天气一般轻松的口吻说道，“是这样的，其实我不是人类。”

对方沉默了一会儿，一脸“你不会真的以为我会相信吧”的表情，干巴巴地道，“嗯……如果只是想缓解一下刚才的气氛的话，那你还是挺成功的？”

“是真的。”桐人抿了抿唇，在黑暗中摸到恋人的手往自己身后带，“你看。”

如果那不是做梦的话，他的手的确摸到了一截温热的、短短的、毛茸茸的、像是兔子尾巴一类的——重点是之前根本就不存在的东西。

“…那个，”优吉欧感到脸上的肌肉有点僵硬，手指不受控制地在上面捏了捏，“那是什么？”

“尾巴。”他的恋人发出“嘶”的一声，有些不满地拿膝盖顶了顶他，语气无辜地说，“兔子尾巴。”

下一秒优吉欧就刷地一声从被子里坐起来——也许说是跳起来更合适，接着猛地拧亮了床头的台灯。这大概是他二十年来第一次没能控制住自己说脏话的欲望，作为一个一直以来都遵纪守法并且相信科学的新时代五好青年，自己交往了两年的男朋友忽然间变成了一只兔子，这事简直怎么听怎么滑稽，虽然作为当事人的他现在一点也笑不出来。

“啧，不用这么大惊小怪吧。”桐人被台灯照得眯了眯眼睛，有些不满地瞥了他几眼，懒洋洋地抬手遮住眼睛上方的光源背对着他。但优吉欧此刻的注意力却完全不在他说的话上，谁能告诉他桐人头顶上突然多出来的那对兔子耳朵是怎么回事啊！本着实践出真知的道理，他忍不住伸出手去摸了摸，如果说上一刻他还半信半疑的话，现在无疑已经对此深信——因为它们的手感实在太好了，简直比优吉欧小时候养过的真的兔子耳朵还要真。

“……摸都摸了，这下你总该相信了。”桐人撇撇嘴，头顶那对黑漆漆的兔耳朵在优吉欧伸出手去的时候警觉地抖动了一下，向后软绵绵地竖起来拍打在原木材质的床板上，发出轻柔的啪的一声响。“不过你也不用太担心，不会对生活有什么影响的。”

他等了半天也没听见优吉欧说话，于是又把身体转了回来，握着自己垂在枕畔的一只耳朵小声补充道，“我们兔类经过这么多年已经可以完全融入人类社会了。你想啊，如果今天我不告诉你的话你肯定永远也不会知道吧？而且别看我这样，其实我只能算是第好几代的混血，所以……”

“那个……我可以再多摸一摸你的耳朵吗？”结果对方压根就没听见他在说什么。

“拒绝！”桐人有点恼火地往恋人的小腿肚子上踹了一脚，换来一声委屈又像撒娇似的“啊，对不起”，脸上立刻就隐隐烫了起来。

“…真是麻烦。”最后还是不太情愿地把脑袋往优吉欧手掌的方向偏了偏，两片柔软顺滑的兔耳乖巧地折起来，“可以是可以啦，不过别摸太久，我还不是很……呜！”

优吉欧好奇地凑过来用一只手握住他的两只耳朵，空出一只手在内侧透出薄薄的淡青色血管的地方挠了挠，眼看那里迅速被晕上一层熟透般的可爱的深红，“诶，兔子的耳朵有这么敏感吗？好可爱……”

“等等、不行……别摸了，优吉——”桐人两只耳朵难过地上下扑腾了一下，咬着下唇有些慌乱地去挡他的手，“真的不行，我还不太能控制……现在这个状态、会发情的……”

“发……什么？”听到这个词优吉欧明显怔了一下。他想起在网上看到的有关兔子发情时候的表现，用指腹轻轻捏住手里兔耳的根部向上捋了捋，观察着他的反应试探着问道，“那这样呢？”

“啊…！”桐人像是触电般轻微哆嗦了一下，蜷起身体发出一声难耐的喘息。

“你的脸好红啊，”优吉欧探出掌心摸了摸对方沁出一层薄汗的额头，若有所思地道，“难不成真的发情了吗…”

“……”身旁的身体滚烫起来，桐人轻喘着略微调整了一下自己的姿势，额头抵在优吉欧的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“对不起…优吉欧，”他吸了吸鼻子，指尖从恋人的睡衣下摆探进去，有些沙哑地小声说，“…抱我吧。”

—————

桐人双肘撑在床上背对着他，身体不知因为情欲还是缺乏安全感的缘故而略微发抖。优吉欧一手抓住面向自己翘起来的白皙臀瓣揉了揉，指尖自湿漉漉往下淌着液体的穴口处暧昧地打了个转。“…放轻松啦。”他安抚道，“桐人真的很厉害，只是摸一摸耳朵居然就能湿成这样。”

这回他总算看清了兔子尾巴的位置是在背部和臀缝相接的地方，小小的毛茸茸的一个球，只要揉一揉对方就会像只被爱抚的小母猫一样呜咽着绷紧身体回过头来看他。

优吉欧没忍住凑上去给了他一个吻，一只手垫在桐人的后脑和床板之间，顺便拢住他不怎么安分的两只耳朵，空余的那只手在他腰窝上掐了一把，然后亲昵地一路从腹沟向上摸到了大约是在刚才的过程中被衣料磨蹭得微微挺立起来的乳尖，便有些恶意地用两根指头夹住那处突起轻轻向外扯了扯，换来怀里这具身体更为激烈的一抖。

换做以往桐人像这样被他按在怀里又摸又亲一定早就仰着头一边发出性感又欢愉的喘息一边小声央求他进去了，但今天优吉欧不知为什么格外喜欢他被自己堵着发不出声音的样子，于是他毫不费力地撬开了对方的唇，舌尖贴着口腔内部和齿列上方一寸寸扫过，边吻边感到对方尽力蜷缩起颤抖的身体眼角通红地往下掉眼泪。

怎么性格也变得像小白兔一样，自己还没进去就先哭了呢，他想。

桐人显然也搞不清发生了什么，他被这个不留余地的吻吮得舌尖发麻，浑身燥热且四肢发软地被带着向后仰，来不及吞咽的津液就顺着下巴淌落，沾湿了胸膛。

“感觉好像是比平时要敏感呢。”一吻结束后优吉欧眨了眨眼睛煞有介事地如此评价道，指尖从刚才蹭得他发痒的睫毛上拭过，另一只手却抓过对方细长的两根手指轻轻松松地往他下面的洞口探了进去，“你看，完全不需要润滑了啊。”

“唔、啊…”桐人发出一点压着声音的啜泣，试着抽了抽手腕却没什么力气，只能任由对方推着把整根手指都没了进去，在咕啾咕啾泛着水声的后穴里前后抽插起来，“…呜！别突然……”

“诶……可是桐人不是早就等不及了吗？”优吉欧估摸着扩张足够了以后就把手指抽出来故意举到他面前让他自己看，粉嫩的指尖表面泛着一层透亮的水光，大量粘腻透明的液体就像电影里的特写镜头一般极为色情地往下淌，很快就流得整手都是。

如果他这会儿还带着平时那副半指手套的话就更完美了，优吉欧甚至这么想。

“你自己低头看看，床单和大腿上也流得到处都是哦。”

“……”桐人咬了咬唇把头转向另外一边，闷闷地道，“别拿给我……”

“真是的，我都不嫌弃你嫌弃什么啊。”优吉欧笑起来，完全不介意对方掌心的狼藉和他五指相扣，“——我要进去了哦。”

他扶着恋人的腰侧小心翼翼地把自己肿胀的性器推进去，过程缓慢却不容置疑，整根没入之后就着紧密相连的姿势用下巴抵住对方的肩窝去舔吻他的耳垂——人类的耳垂，还要拉过他的手去摸他们交合的地方，“桐人真的好可爱……里面湿得好厉害。你感觉到了吗……”

优吉欧抱着他干了几下，后者也不知有没有听见他说话，脸埋在枕头里带着哭腔叫了两声优吉欧的名字，就受不了似的想往前爬，“太深了……呜、别揉尾巴……好难受，别……”

“这样吗，那你自己玩一下前面的话我就不碰。”优吉欧握着脚踝把他拽回来，贴心地用一只手箍住他的腰，下身抽出来一截又在下一刻啪的一声重重顶回最深处，带出些许令人脸红心跳的水声。

“啊、啊呜……”桐人失神地喘了两声，他本来就没什么力气，一只手又被抓着按在身后，再抬起一只手就相当于只有侧脸贴着枕头可以用来支撑身体，但他还是依言颤巍巍地伸手抚上自己前端早已挺立起来的的性器，五指收拢前后慢慢揉弄起来。

“啧，”优吉欧有点无奈地俯身握住他的手腕，“不是这里哦，是指胸口。”

他看着对方完全跪不住的模样叹了口气，心想这大概是太为难他了一点，干脆把人抱起来翻了个面，分开他两条修长的腿折到胸口从正面插了进去。

这样高举着两条腿的姿态从前面看显得过于性感，并且实用——因为很轻易就能顶到前列腺的位置——优吉欧也没怎么客气地每次都轻车熟路地往他的敏感点上碾。桐人完全吃不消这种搞法，被追着狠肏了几下之后就崩溃地哭出声来，哑着嗓子混乱地说了一堆类似于“受不了”“太满了”“求求你”之类的床话也没能让对方放过他，只能流着眼泪任由自己被一阵阵接连的抽搐带上高潮，精液喷洒出来落在自己和对方的小腹还有胸膛上。

然而即便是处在不应期优吉欧也不想就这样轻易放过他，伸手蘸了一点溅落在小腹上的液体喂到他嘴边，后者露出高潮后迷茫的神色乖巧地张开嘴把他的手指含了进去。

“好乖。”优吉欧这回有点不忍心了，总算没再折腾他，伸手拨开他被汗水浸湿的额发浅浅抽送起来。桐人像被抽了骨头似的偏过头用哭得通红且雾蒙蒙的眼角撇他，泛着浅粉色的一对兔耳随身体的晃动可怜兮兮地一下下拍打在枕头上。他方才哭得没了声，这会儿只偶尔露出一点凌乱破碎的气音，眼泪却仍旧一刻也不停地往下掉，悄无声息地落进鬓边的黑发里。

做个爱而已，他怎么这么能哭啊，明明平时完全看不出来。优吉欧生生看出几分口干舌燥，干脆又一次俯身吻他——从眉骨到眼角再到鼻梁，最后用舌尖轻轻舐去唇瓣上残留的水迹，桐人主动探出舌尖和他交缠，他就像只未断奶的小猫般依赖爱人的亲吻，离开时还要恋恋不舍地在唇瓣间勾出一道黏乎乎的暧昧的水痕。

优吉欧爱惨了他这副模样，一面放轻语气声色温柔地哄他，一面却又控制不住想要多欺负他一点，抓过桐人汗涔涔地扣住床单的十指放到胸前让他搓弄自己的乳肉，一直把那里玩得像能吸出奶水似的充血肿胀起来。

“唔、呃……”桐人被他引导着在胸口又掐又揉了好一会儿，忽然有些惊慌地低喘了一声，摇了摇头向后躲去，“好涨、不能再……我会……”

“嗯？“优吉欧把他柔韧修长的小腿往肩膀处推了推低头看去，只见桐人白皙的胸口不知什么时候被他自己揉得略微鼓胀了起来，一手握上去就软绵绵地被挤出好看的形状，再松开又会随身体的幅度而节奏均匀地微微晃动，像踩在雪地上的一对白兔似的跳脱又性感。

“都快忘了你是只兔子。”优吉欧埋下头在他胸口低声呢喃，不出意外地嗅到一股淡淡的奶香味。他被这种甜味蛊惑，手指握住隆起的一边稍稍用力，同时张口把另一侧顶端被搓得挺立发红的乳尖顺理成章地含了进去，用牙齿叼住表面的一小片乳肉轻轻拉扯。

这时的桐人除了带着哭腔一遍遍地和他说“不要”以外好像已经没了别的话，十指发颤不知所措地悬在优吉欧的头顶上方，似乎不知道应该用力把他推开还是干脆扯住上面卷曲柔软的头发以回应这样的快感。

“别咬……别咬了……”他近乎抽噎地说“放过我吧”，过了一会儿却又在快感的支配下拱着身体把自己的胸口往恋人嘴里送，一边难以忍受般地胡乱喊他的名字，“优吉欧，呜呜、优吉欧……”

这三个字从桐人口中说出来似乎带有某种魔力，让后者骤然失序的心跳如同音乐家指尖的琴弦一般温柔而清晰地停驻了一拍。“……嗯，我在，桐人。”他入了迷似的低头去亲吻桐人眼角的泪水，感到自己的心脏也快跟着化了，“……你看看我。”

他好像这辈子也没用过这么温柔的语气说话，但与此同时下身却近乎凶狠地把器物一次次抽出来再狠狠地深嵌到底。

优吉欧抓住对方布满红晕的长长的兔耳握在手里，低喘着凑近他耳边哑声追问，“……你会怀孕吗，嗯？桐人，我这样对你你会怀孕吗？”

“我……我不知、道………”桐人几乎说不出一句完整的话，他被快感砸昏了头，脸上的表情呈现出短暂的片刻空白，接着又渐渐变为惊恐，“不、求求你……我不要……”

“嗯。”优吉欧这回只是简短地应了一声，他半是哄骗半是安抚地重新低下头用舌尖去舔弄那处湿漉漉的突起，修剪圆润的指甲在一旁掐着乳晕的位置略微使力，下一秒桐人好像预感到什么似的忽然睁大眼睛，浑身蓦地一抖，一股新鲜的乳汁不受控制地从他的胸口向外流泻出来，带着哺乳期特有的青涩甘甜的香味淌过优吉欧的舌尖。

“好棒，”优吉欧抬起头由衷地赞美道，在后者红肿着饱受蹂躏的地方轻盈地落了一个吻，“好甜……桐人自己要尝一尝吗？”

桐人躲着他的视线摇了摇头，不知是已经没有力气还是不愿说话。

“……可是，必须要把它挤出来哦。难道桐人想一直这样下去吗？”优吉欧用从前监督他写题目时那样温柔又冷酷的语气宣告了恋人接下来的命运，“这边就由桐人自己来负责可以吗？”他握着桐人的手移到另一侧的胸口上，“像刚才那样自己再揉一揉就好了，我会帮你的。“

桐人抿着唇角隐晦且不安地瞟了恋人一眼，见优吉欧手里捏着着他的两只耳朵丝毫没有要心软的意思，于是他没有了办法，只能咬着牙一点点把自己的掌心覆上去，忍着胸口又酸又胀的不适感轻轻揉了一下，好像那里面盛的是什么易碎物品。

这样下去想让他自己把奶水挤出来得等到猴年马月，优吉欧看得既心疼又好笑，“快一点啦，”他拖长尾音催促，同时胁迫般地把性器往湿淋淋的后穴深处顶了顶，嘴唇贴上他颈侧的一小片皮肤轻轻地道，“桐人忘记自己刚才求我的话了吗？……不好好做的话就一直把你干到怀上两个宝宝为止哦。反正你们兔类都有两个子宫，我说的没错吧？”

桐人闻言面带惧色地看了他一眼，身体抖得更加厉害，但总算听话地张开五指照着优吉欧先前的样子有些吃力地揉弄起来，一边咬着唇发出啜泣般的模糊而小声的喘息。

“嗯，做得很好哦，就像这样。”优吉欧摸了摸桐人的耳朵给予肯定，把他软乎乎的两瓣屁股略微向上托起来一点又一次顶了进去。

“好涨、呃唔……好难受……”结果才持续了不到两分钟桐人就又没了力气，哑着嗓子可怜兮兮地叫对方的名字，紧绷着翘在半空的小腿蓦地痉挛了一下，脚趾也爽得蜷缩起来，“不、不行……呜呜，要破了……”至于他说的是哪里没人知道——他自己大概也不知道。

“…算了。”优吉欧今晚不知道第多少次叹了口气，俯下身去，“你搂着我吧。”他看对方这副样子就知道他距离又一次的高潮就只差了那么一点，干脆用一个吻封住他的声音，下身加快频率抽动起来。

他的风格其实一向都很明确，在追求效率的时候总是能找到最简洁有力的方式，比如现在这种时候专注地盯着一个地方往往比单纯地进得更深要来的更加行之有效；比如想让对方用后穴高潮的话就必须及时阻止他触碰自己欲望的手，更不能因为心软就替他代劳；又比如今天，明知道他长出了一对敏感的兔子耳朵的情况下就更加不能放过这个弱点。

桐人被操得一点声音也发不出来，他被叠加的快感抛上高空，所能做的就只是在铺天盖地向下坠落的失重感中紧紧攀附住唯一的支点。但他一点也不排斥这种彻头彻尾被信赖的人所掌控的感觉——事实上，他是如此需要对方，在这段永无止境的时间里，没有优吉欧存在的每分每秒对他而言都无法忍受。

优吉欧同样喘着气抱紧了他，他那可怜的变成了兔子的小男朋友虽然看上去爽得神智不清了但他还没有——也不知这只小兔子下面哪来的这么多水，捅一下就哆哆嗦嗦地从里面一股接着一股往外冒，温热的液体湿淋淋地浇在柱身上的感觉几乎让他忍不住额角青筋直跳。

优吉欧在到达顶峰之前结束了两人之间漫长的亲吻及时地抽身而出，同时没有错过往那对丰软的乳房上狠狠捏了一把，乳白色的汁液瞬间就从缝隙里喷溅出来，淅淅沥沥流得两个人满身都是。他把桐人两只修长的腿放下来，用手背把溅到他脸颊上的奶水温柔地拭净，已经软下来的性器前端抵在一时无法合拢而微微发红的穴口周围蹭了蹭。大量先前被堵住的透明液体混合着小股的精液从那里顺着双股流下来，在床单上汇聚成小小的一汪。

桐人泪眼朦胧地看着他说谢谢，于是他们再度交换了一个高潮后不带情欲气息的精疲力尽的吻。

“你这副模样什么时候能变回去？”优吉欧又一次戳了戳他的耳朵，“…虽说这样也不错啦。”

“喂、别再摸了…！”桐人捂着漆黑柔软的耳根背过身去，闷闷地道，“我也不知道……希望是明天早上。”

“好好好，不摸了。”优吉欧向他保证，只伸手揉了揉他的头发，“我去给你倒点水吧，还有……在换完床单之前可能得麻烦桐人先去浴缸里躺上一会儿了。”


End file.
